The Jinchuriki's two face
by Cricstar07
Summary: Naruto has been captured for the crimes he didn't do. But all his friends do believe him and wants to help out while Sakura set out herself to find Madara as she suspects him all along. And who the heck this another Mask man who is spying on every one? Find out another mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is back! With a new story! So recently, both of my stories have been mixed in reviews. Especially 'What Have I Done?!' and after re-read the whole stories again, I realized the places I've made mistakes. I have decided to keep writing stories. At least one of them could become one of my great story.

Anyways, since you read the summary alright, let me make this clear that this story takes place month after Road To Ninja and before the 4th Great Shinobi War. Also remember this is not related to Blood prison. This story was requested by my good friend David. David, I hope you like it, cause I'll try to make this even better than my previous stories.

Well then, with that said, let's begin

Author's Notice: All rights of Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto. The story belongs to me

The Jinchuriki's two face

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was dark night with storm was getting started. Under the Hokage mountain walks a young woman with cloak covering her. She walks to one of the tightest prisons. It was dark and also looking scary. It was quite, too quite. Only footsteps of her were heard. She crosses down the stairs and met eye to eye to Konoha ANBU cops. "HALT! This is a restricted area. No one goes here." Said one of them. "I got the permission from the Hokage." The young woman spoke. "Show the pass." The cop said. The woman reached her pocket and took out a paper. The paper was a pass to enter this restricted area signed by the Hokage. She gave it to him. The cop opened the doors and cleared her path. "You may enter." he said. "Thank you." was the reply.

She entered the area and walked passed the cells of rough ninjas. Some stared at her, others didn't care who it was since they always have ANBU visitors. "Disgusting! " she murmured softly as she saw their appearance. 'How long will it take?' she thought as she kept walking until she finally reached her destination.

There she saw seals, many seals on wood pillars. When she passed those a cold shiver ran across her spine. 'I hope you are alright' she thought about a certain person. She finally reached him. She looked worried and gotten more when he turn his face towards her, showing his appearance. He was badly hurt. His hair was way messy than ever. His jacket was torn and had scars. He was a confused young man who had no idea how he ended up here.

"I didn't do it. Sakura-chan, I didn't do anything!" The blonde said the pink haired Konoichi. "Naruto, I know you didn't do it. I know it wasn't you. Someone trapped you. And I'm going to help you." Those words said by her calmed down the blonde. 'How did this even started?' she thought about it.

FlashBack, few days ago

In the afternoon, as usual, Naruto Uzumaki walked down the streets after visiting his favorite place in the world, Ichiraku Ramen. "Really Naruto, how can you eat more than 7 bowls one after another? I hardly can eat 2." said by his teammate Sakura Haruno, who was with him. "Sakura-chan, you don't know my love for ramen. I love it so much." Naruto replied. "I wonder which side you got this from?" she wondered. Naruto thought about this happily. "I got this from my mother's side." He said to her, who was smiling. "It was really amazing to met her during my training with Killer B in the paradise island. I asked her about how she and dad met. She told me about how her life with Kurama was."

"Who?" She asked "The Nine-tail Fox's name is Kurama. Don't worry about him. He is a bit friendlier now." Naruto replied. They quietly walk. " Your mom is beautiful." Sakura said. "I know but pretty dangerous as you saw." Naruto said. "Yeah. She was alright but both your parents were really nice in that genjutsu world." Sakura said. "And to tell you the truth, my parents personality weren't switched like others. Those were their real personality." He said. "Really?" Sakura said in surprised as the people they've known had switched personalities. "Yeah." The blonde said as they quietly continue their journey.

While walking, they witness their silver haired sensei walking towards them, while reading his novel 'Icha-Icha make out'. "Hey Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted and both of them waved to greet but the jounin didn't respond as he was deep in thoughts about the story. "Really?" Sakura said in sarcastic way. She snatched the book and threw it away, far. Kakashi stared at his angry students "What?" he said. "We shout for greet. You didn't reply to us. You were in deep space about that damn book!" Both of them angrily stared him. "Sorry. How you both been doing?" Kakashi said as these words calm them a bit down. "Better than ever!" Naruto said with a big grin of his face. "Things are fine now sensei. We were just going for our training. Would you care to join us?" Sakura said. "Oh, yes yes i will. Now can I get my book back?" Kakashi said as both Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped. "I'm sorry it's just that, things were getting really exciting." Kakashi explained. "If you please get my book, I'll also join training with you." He added. "(Sign) Fine." They both said.

"Man Kakashi sensei is being little stupid today." Naruto whispered while searching for the book. "It's because of that damn pervy book." Sakura said. Kakashi watched the dou and thought 'Sorry kids to disappoint you. This is also a part of your teamwork.'

As they were searching for the book, a bright light appears, revealing to be Madara(Tobi). "Naruto Uzumaki! Hand over the Nine-tails." The trio stopped "Madara!" The trio said. "You really think I'll let that happened quite that easily?" Naruto replied. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He formed many clones. They all attacked him but no Vail as Madara dodged them. Sakura came from the top to pin him, missed and hit the ground. Kakashi used the chidori to attack. He nearly got him but like both, missed. "Call the reinforcements!" Kakashi said to Naruto. Naruto created clones. They all scattered to fine help. "That won't do any help." Madara said. He ran after Naruto but both Kakashi and Sakura distract him.

Madara quickly change places. He attack both from behind. He again attack so he won't get distracted again. "Fools!" He said. He was about to kill them off but Naruto threw Rasengan at him. "Don't you dare hurt them!" He stared angrily. Both of them charged at each other. Naruto, with his clones surround him and attacked one by one. Then next move, he attacked all together. Madara was down and hurt. "Ha! looks like you're not the only one who is strong. Look at you, you are even hurt." Naruto said, smiling. "Actually, I fake this." Madara said to suprise Naruto. "Wha-?!" said a suprised Naruto. Something happen. Something really weird happen. There was a great big flash. Naruto was stunned there. He couldn't move for a minute. "Gotcha!" Madara said as he was cruising towards victory. But it was too late for him as Sai and his Ink clones stopped him, not forgetting the other members of Konoha 12 arrived as well. "Shoot! My eye!" Madara's eyes were blocked by ink and he miscalculate what he was about to do. He looked at the reinforcements and looked at the blonde "I take care of you later." He whispered to Naruto. Then he raise and said "This isn't over children, Kakashi. I'll be back alright and I will complete my plan!" And he disappeared.

"That's for sure." Tenten said. "How troublesome. The Akatsuki won't stop unless they have all the Jinchurikis." Shikamaru said. "Right, so far they have only 7 jinchurikis. Naruto and Raikage's brother Killer B are the remaining Jinchurikies. Who knows what they will do? What their plan is once they capture all the Tail-beasts." Kakashi replied. "Is Naruto-kun okay?" Hinata said after looking at blank spaced Naruto. Sakura was there to heal his injuries. "Dude, you okay?" Kiba asked. Naruto didn't reply. "Naruto, is everything alright?" Choji asked too. "Huh, what? What happened?" Naruto slowly came to consciousness. Then he realized he along with Kakashi and Sakura were fighting Madara. "WHERE THAT COWARD GO?! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH- OUCH!" Naruto wanted to continue his fight but Sakura punched him as she was healing him. "EASY YOU IDIOT! Can't you see I'm healing you." Naruto looked at worried Sakura and he apologized. "Just be careful, OK?" Sakura said and he nodded.

"What happenned back there?" Neji asked. "When did you guys came?" Naruto asked as he realized them staring at him. "Well a few minutes ago. Your clone came running, saying 'Guys we need help! Madara is-' POOF, it disappeared. The moment we heard the name 'Madara' we knew you guys were in big trouble. So we came as quickly as possible." Ino explained. "And by the time we got there, you were down." Shino said. "So I'm asking this asking this again. What happened?" Neji asked again. Naruto recollected everything what happened and he spoke. "I was fighting him. I thought I had him the moment he fell down. But he faked it. He tried to do something as if like he was putting me in genjutsu. But the moment Sai attacked, his eye changed and and another weird thing happened. I saw me. We stared. I said something to my self and I don't know what. But when I came back to conscious it felt like nothing happened. That's all I know." Naruto explained everyone.

"Woah, this is heavy! Tenten said. " You sure you ok now?" she added. "Yeah I'm fine."

While everybody were asking Naruto about his health, Kakashi stood there, observing everything. Shikamaru was standing with him along with Sai. Yamato arrived couple of minutes back, heard everything what Naruto said. "Senpai, this is serious. We gotta do something about this." Kakashi then replied "Yes this is serious alright. We have to inform this to Lady Tsunade."

"And just in case, it's best for him to go to the hospital." Sai said. "He looks hurt alright. It's best if he rest." Said added much to the trio's bit surprised. Both Kakashi and Yamato saw the care that Sai have developed for his teammates. They both smile. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Sai asked as he saw his both senseis smiling at him. "You said nothing. Alright, Yamato, as Sai suggested, you and Sai take Naruto to the Hospital while Shikamaru and I report this to the Hokage." Kakashi said and all agreed.

Evening at the Hokage tower, both Kakashi and Shikamaru explained Tsunade about the incident. Tsunade kept quite for a moment before she spoke. "Keep an eye out for Madara. The attack you spoke about, I fear he might do the same attack again." "Hai!" Kakashi and Shikamaru said. "Shizune!" She called out her assistant. "Yes Lady Tsunade?" The woman with a pig spoke. "According to Sakura, Naruto have a minor fever. He will be fine alright but keep checking on him. Check on him till he is completely fit and fine. And please do not order for Ramen. Give him something better to eat. Keep his health on top." She ordered. "Yes Lady Tsunade."

At the Hospital, Sakura and the rest of the gang stay besides Naruto, who kept saying he doesn't need to be in the bed. "Come on you guys, I'm fine. I should be in the training ground right now." He kept saying. "Naruto you are ordered here to stay for less than a week. Nothing's a major wrong with you. Just for few days." Sakura said. "Fine." Naruto replied. "Don't worry Naruto. You'll be alright as always. Keep that power of youth in good state!" Lee said with thumbs up, cheering him. "Alright everyone. It's time to leave. Naruto needs rest as per Lady Tsunade's orders. Sakura, I'll take it from here." Shizune entered and told what Tsunade told her. Everyone left. While walking, Sakura kept thinking about Naruto and those things he told everyone. "Hey forehead, don't worry, he will be alright." Ino calmed her best friend down. "Thanks." is what Sakura said.

Present

Sakura left the restricted area, promising Naruto that she will help him, despite warnings from the Hokage and the higher ups. 'I promise you Naruto. I promise, just like you did.' She looked up at the raining sky. 'I'm going to get you Madara!'

Right then folks, how was the starting. Also, how did I improved? Also in this story, I'm going to add flashbacks/present in the few chapters to get to the point. Also, any Five Nights at Freddy's fans here? I was thinking to write the whole mystery of the game and William Afton's killing show ever since I've watched the latest video of 'The Game Theorist'. It was like, woah that could be possible. So I thought about writing it. Need suggestions.

Well this is it. This is my comeback. Hope you all like it. Don't forget to review. Goodnight- Cricstar07


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone Cricstar07 is back with another chapter of 'The Jinchuriki's two face'. I know its not much but I'll do everything to make my stories better.

Ok, one thing I want to make clear is that for first few chapters, starting from last chapter, it will be follow like this; Present scene followed by flashback of events that lead to present scene then present scene. Hope you all understand.

Now to reply a comment: I'm sorry for those who want me to write lemons. I'm not that type of a writer. I'm sorry.

Oh and I'm also writing prefix names. I'm trying to follow better way and original way of writing Naruto words, prefixes etc.

Well then with that said, let's begin the second chapter.

The Jinchuriki's two face

Chapter 2: Strange Happenings

After Sakura left, Kakashi and Yamato were there to witness what she talked about but unknown to them, she set out to find Madara herself. "It's like what everyone is saying, they will save Naruto." Yamato said to Kakashi. "I know how much they want to save him and honestly speaking, I want to save him too." Kakashi replied. "Senpai, we all know that Naruto didn't do it and he wouldn't do this on purpose. But the evidence and clues we found, it's no doubt for higher ups to declare that Naruto is responsible. And either if we free him from this all, we will all be together gets in. No wonder how long we will have to spend our lives there. Maybe, the rest of our lives. (Sign) There's nothing we can do." Yamato said. "If only there was another way to solve this problem." Kakshi said in depressed.

Sakura was on her way with Naruto's cry and his pain on her mind. She remembers that how many times Naruto saved everyone. How many times he did in so many pain. And he is still suffering because of saving Sasuke, until this came. ' _Oh Naruto! Why you? Why you should only suffer more?!'_ She thought. She remember one big moment that he saved everyone from that terrible destruction; Pain arc. She knows how much people means to him. How he sees his friends and teachers and Hokage as his own. She shed some tears. But then her thoughts suddenly changes towards Madara, the one who turned the Hero into another criminal. Madara, the same man who is also responsible for turning Sasuke into criminal. She felt so angry. _'You dare tuned by friends into criminals?! Now I will turn you in!_ ' She thought.

As she was going in anger with those thoughts, a mysterious figure wearing a mask of fox, following her. Observing her every move. Sakura was going good, until she felt as someone was following her. And she was correct. She changed her direction so she can lead the mask man to a trap. He followed her direction, until then he realized that he has been tricked and quickly turned back to see a clone jumped right him. He took out his Kunai and stabbed the clone Sakura, making her disappear. He landed right in front of her. "You're good." He said to her. "Don't take me lightly. You don't know who I have trained from." She replied to him. She observed that he wore a mask of fox, a black clock with a normal ninja outfit beneath. But another thing she observed that he didn't wore a headband. ' _Great! Another mask man_.' She thought with her teeth grinding. "I'm not going to take you lightly. I know who you are." He spoke. "So that's why I'm here to help you because I want to talk with you."

Those words surprised her. Then she remembered that she already fought him before. "Now why would I trust you? Weren't you the same man who help Madara framed Naruto? I wouldn't forgive you!" She changed at him quick. And the duo fought. "It wasn't my intention. You don't understand." He explained her "SHUT UP!" She punched a big rock, which shattered into pieces. The mask man step back in amazed and terrified at the same time. 'This young lady is pretty strong. I better talk her out before before she peal me like a grape.' He slowly came towards her while she was slowly recovering. "Listen, I know you are finding Madara. But I'm telling you, it's a bad idea." She lift her face up with her eyes burning like a fire. "I will not let my friend suffer more. I will free him no matter what." She told him and was ready to fight.

'Ugh! Why does she reminds me of her? So reckless this young one is.' He thought. "What you are doing is nothing but stupid. You're being reckless. Even if have came with a team then it would be still a stupid idea. You or any of your friends are not match for him." He explained but Sakura didn't listen and kept fighting him. Had enough, he decided to leave her in her state. "I'm retreating for now but that doesn't mean I won't come back." And he disappeared. Sakura look at the sun as it was almost morning. "That jerk wasted my time!" She shouted and carried on searching for Madara. She remembers how the Konoha 12 met this mysterious mask man.

Flashback, after Naruto was admitted in the Hospital

"Ahh! I can take this anymore!" Naruto shouted as he was getting sick of being at Hospital. "Naruto, it's barely an hour since you have been admitted here. At least you need to stay here for a week. Lady Tsunade said so." Shizune explained him. She look out of the window and stared. Naruto noticed and asked "Shizune nee-san, are you alright?" She turn to him and answered "Nothing. It's just that, everyone is so worried about you. I'm worried about you. You are the target of the Akatsuki. And once they capture you, who knows what they will do. And what happened with you earlier... It's for your own good that you are here. Lady Tsunade cares." She finished.

Naruto look down as he knows how much he is in trouble, how much they all care. " I know how how much all of you cares. How much Baa-chan cares." He spoke "As one of the two Jinchurikis alive today, the Akatsuki won't rest. Yes, we don't know that what might happen afterwards once we both are captured. But one thing is for sure, no matter what happens, we will fight our way towards victory!" Naruto said the last sentence with a big goofy smile. "Shizune nee-san, I will never give up! We will win together!" He said once again in big smile. Shizune's face lit up, smiling at the blonde. She came close to him and gave a small kiss on a cheek. Naruto blushed while looking at her. "You are right, Naruto." She spoke "We should not lose hope. We will win." After these words, both exchange smiles with Shizune look at the time and as it was getting dark. "Well it's time for you to rest. It's not dark yet, but you need more rest than usual. Goodnight." She went waving after Naruto replied "Goodnight." as well.

As night fell, Sai and Sakura were walking down the streets of Konoha together with both of them still worried about their blonde teammate. Sai didn't want to talk on that topic but he just couldn't keep quiet about Naruto. Sai stared at her, watching how much she is in pain. "Sakura?" She looked up "Are you ok?" Sai questioned her. "Oh yes, yes I'm. Why are you asking?" Sakura said with a fake smile but that didn't fool him. "I can tell. It's Naruto, isn't it?" Sakura's fake smile tuned into true sadness after Sai told her this.

Sakura looked down, there is no way you can't hide from Sai as he understands this all very well. "Naruto will be alright. He always falls, but he always rises. He will be fine." Sai said. "It's not just about what happened today, Sai." Sakura spoke. Sai stared at her. "It's the Akatsuki. They are the real problem. Who knows what will happen once Naruto gets captured." She said. Sai looked down too. The duo were quite before the pink-haired Konoichi told something. "Sai" She called him to get his attention "Before you came to the team, we had a mission to save our friend Garaa, who is the current Kazekage. During that mission we had Lady Chiyo, one of the elders and puppet masters in Suna. She once said to us 'When a Tail-beast is separated from it's host, then both the beast and the host will die together.'"

By hearing this, Sai was shocked. He understood why Sakura and the rest of the Konoha 12, along with senseis and the Hokage, are always worried about Naruto. Sakura then continued, "It was shock to us all. And that happened to Garaa." Another shock towards Sai as he listens carefully the story before his arrival. "Garaa's Tail-beast was extracted from him. He was dying. I tried my best. When things got worst, Lady Chiyo gave her live to save him. She was a hero." Bit of tears fell as Sakura told Sai all this. Sai, after hearing one major thing Sakura told him about extraction of Tail-beast from host, made him as equally worried as the rest of Konoha team members. Sai reached out her hand to wipe of her tears. Sakura was amazed at Sai's response towards her tears. She blushed. "Everything will be alright. If Naruto can promise you, then so can I. I promise he will be fine." Sai said with a smile. Sakura returned a smile to him.

The duo kept smiling with Sai's hand on her face with Sakura's hand on his, until when Ino had to their comfort. "WOW! I never thought Sakura would actually date Sai." The duo quickly let go, with Sakura nearly punched Ino while saying "WE AREN'T DATING!" But she stopped as the rest of the Konoha 12 showed up. They all smiled when Ino put her hands on Sakura's shoulders "Don't worry Sakura. Naruto will be alright." But then Tenten broke the silence "Hey all, let's go shopping!".

The following day, Naruto was awake, arguing with Shizune about Ramen. "No Naruto. Lady Tsunade strictly told me to give you something better to eat. She told me you can only eat Ramen after you are out from here." Shizune said to him. "Ah Shizune nee-san! You don't know my love for Ramen!" He replied. Both were arguing, until an ANBU cop came. "Lady Shizune! We have an alert!" He said to her "What is it?" She quickly demanded to know what was wrong. "There was a minor disaster. Someone, without ANBU's notice, broke into the scroll rooms, some normal shops and stole some random different items from random markets." He reported her. "Scroll room?! But that's impossible! There is no way." Shizune said in shock, but what shocked her more when the cop told him this, "But here is a shocker, non of the scrolls were stolen. Only those random stuff were stolen."

Naruto was listening the story and then he spoke "What kind of an idiot would break in into one of the most important rooms in Konoha and would steal nothing?" The cop then replied "We know it's strange but it could be a trap." But then Shizune broke "It must be a trap."

"But what kind of? It doesn't make any sense." The blonde spoke. "So what now?" He continued. "Right now Lady Tsunade has summoned you, Lady Shizune." The cop said. "On my way." She replied as the cop smoked away from the Hospital room. "I'll come too." Naruto volunteered. "No Naruto. Rest is more important for you right now. Please." She said. "Oh alright!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms. Shizune then disappeared to Tsunade.

Elsewhere, far away from Konoha, there was a huge wind flew. Then it stopped. There appeared a man with a fox mask on it. "I have finally arrived." He said as he looked around. He saw a man coming towards him. He halt him and said "Where is Konoha?" The man, who was old in age, replied "It's in this direction." He pointed "But It's very far. But who are you?" Her questioned. "Just a visitor. I need to see someone." He took off. When he reached far enough, he thought, ' _Finally, I'm going to get you, Naruto Uzumaki!'_

\--Well folks here it is, the second chapter of this story. So how was it?

Ok some of you daid it's hard to read without spaces. I do space here. It's because I'm writing from my tablet and before I publish, I correct my mistakes here. You can tell me if you all find bit difficult. Anyways, Rate and Review. Until Next time, It's goodnight! - Cricstar07


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody, Cricstar07 is back. And we are here for the third chapter of 'The Jinchuriki's two face'. Right then, I know it's not one of the best starts but I hope get better as the story progresses.

Alright, one notice is that this chapter is the continuation from the previous chapter's flash back. Meaning it will not start from Sakura's hunt for Madara. To makes things clear for you about how is this story is going, this is Sakura's flash backs telling the readers how Naruto ended up in the cell of the Konoha. And this chapter is about the Mask Man, not Tobi/Madara. This Mask Man is after Naruto as well but for different purpose. So I am slowly making this clear for all of you to read this.

Well then, with that said, please enjoy

The Jinchuriki's two face

Chapter 3: Mystery of the Mask Man

Night time it was, around 11. Investigations were still on going. Naruto was asleep. "Agh! My head..." Naruto woke up, having a headache. "Naruto?" He heard a voice in unclear way. He also saw few figures unclear. "Naruto? Are you OK?" Then slowly it came to him. "Bushy brows?" He saw Lee staring at him. Lee smiled as he told Choji, Ten Ten, Hinata and Kiba "Guys, Naruto is alright!" He said. Naruto sat up straight, feeling heavy and asked "Why? What happened to me that you looked bit worried?" Naruto asked. "We came here almost fifteen minutes ago. You were hot and getting bit sweaty. Lee and Kiba loosen you up, taking off your jacket. We were worried." Ten Ten explained him. "Are you O-Okay, Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked him. "Yeah, I'm OK. But I'm feeling heavy with a headache." He replied. "Well, we are glad you are OK." Choji said.

Naruto look around the room, noticing the absence of Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and Sai. "Hey, were is Sakura-Chan and others?" He questioned their absence. "They were summoned by Lady Tsunade to form an Investigation team divided into two groups. Sakura, Neji and Sai in one team while Shikamaru, Ino and Shino at other. Both groups are helping out the ANBU to understand this investigation. It's tough one." Kiba explained. "And weird." Said Ten ten.

Naruto remembered that earlier today, after argument with Shizune, a Cop came, informing about the crime happened last night. "It's weird alright." He said, surprising everyone in the room. "Earlier today, an ANBU cop came to us, Shizune Nee-san was here, and informed about the crime happened last night. It was weird that the criminal who broke into the room filled with secrets, broke in without the tightest security getting noticed and took nothing?" He said. "And they are still on it. Security are still not believing about this. And they are searching roughly." Lee said. "Kakashi sensei, Guy sensei, Yamoto sensei and Anko sensei are among them to help out. And they are aware that it might happen tonight." Ten ten said. "Its possible it will." Choji added.

Naruto looked Kiba, who was looking disappointed. "Yo Kiba, why feeling down?" He asked "It's always the same. Every time when there is a bigger crime, Akamaru and I are always left out. If they picked us, we can not only tracked them, but can kicked those bad guys really good. They never picked us!" Kiba said as he kicked the trash can. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried. "Hey hey, kiba, you aren't the only one. Despite all the training, I always left out as well. Otherwise, even I can show them what I can do." Ten ten joined Kiba on always getting not included on the tough investigation squads. "Hey even I can do great." Lee also joined but "Yeah right!" said Ten ten and Kiba in unison. Naruto laughs, making his health bit better. "Don't worry you guys. You will be included one day. Thanks for the visit you all."

"What do you mean haven't found any clue?" Shouted Tsunade, who also slammed the table hard. The investigation team came back. They reported the Hokage about the clues, which they haven't found one, enraging the Hokage. "How can you not find a single clue about last night's mystery?" She shouted. "Apologies, Lady Tsunade. The team gave their 100% to find even the smallest clues. But no Vail." Kakashi said. "We had Shino's bugs to scattered around the whole village. Ino and I went high and low too but did not picked up anything." Said Shikamaru, leader of his team. "I used my Bykugan, Sai used his art while Sakura investigated the other parts of the village. We went clueless as well." Neji said as the other leader of his investigation team.

Tsunade felt down. How is this possible? "I know every intruder leaves at least something behind. But this intruder left none. In fact, this guy took nothing from the room." Anko said. "But still, we have to keep an eye." She added. Tsunade thought about it and made her final decision. "Kakashi, Guy, Anko and Yamoto, you four will keep on the investigation. And you four will keep an eye tonight in case he shows up again." She ordered the four as they all nodded. She turn towards the youngsters. "The rest of you can leave. I will call up if you are needed." They nodded as well. "Alright all of you, Dismissed!" She said as they all replied "HAI!" and left.

Once again together, Sakura and Sai spend out the night before heading home. "Weird isn't? This case feels like it's going no where." Sakura broke the silence. "I know. Especially when breaking into the room and taking nothing. Did they check it well? That intruder must have taken something." Sai replied and questioned. "According to them, nothing was taken. They said everything is in the way it is. (sign) I wonder what's next. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprising if that guy doesn't show up tonight since the security have gotten tighter. But it would be if he does shows." Sakura said.

During their walk, they witness their friends who visited Naruto at the hospital. " Hey Sakura, Sai." Ten ten greeted. "Hey you guys. Where are you coming from?" The pink haired kunoichi asked Ten ten. "We are coming from the hospital after visiting Naruto." Ten Ten replied. "But he as feeling really heavy." Kiba spoke from behind. Sakura and Sai felt bit worried. "Heavy?" Sai asked. "Yeah when we arrived, he was sweaty. So Kiba and I took off his jacket. He woke up after 15 minutes, claiming he had a heavy head." Lee added. "So is he alright?" Sakura asked. "Yes, he is now." Hinata replied. "He did mentioned about you." She added. "Oh." Sakura whispered. "Well we gotta go. Our folks must be waiting. See ya!" Kiba said as the group left team 7 before parting themselves to their locations.

Sai look at the clock, almost getting midnight. He turned towards Sakura. "How about we get Naruto a present before heading home?" He said it with a smile. "Yeah that's a good idea. We better hurry before the shop closes." And they set out to get something for their blonde teammate.

Midnight, Sakura and Sai ran towards the Hospital as they know this is not the time to visit patients. The nurse saw them coming and spoke "Miss Haruno, I want to say-" But quickly Sakura cut her off "I know what you are trying to say. I know that this isn't the best time to visit but please we need fiver minutes." But what the nurse says next surprises her. "Actually, I wanted to say that naruto wants to see you. He kept talking about you and Sai whether you will come or not. You can visit him." Sakura Thanked her and both Sai and her went to his room.

There she saw Naruto sitting on bed, deep in thoughts. "Naruto?" Sakura called out. Naruto, recognizing the voice of his teammate, brings himself back. "Sakura-chan, Sai!" He was really happy to see them. "Sorry about not visiting you earlier. We were on the mission." Sai spoke. "I know about that. Ten ten, Lee, Kiba, Choji and Hinata were here. They told me." Smiles were exchange. "So how are you feeling?" The pink haired Konoichi asked. "They told you didn't they?" The blonde said, getting nods from both his teammates. "I was feeling heavy and had a headache. But now I'm alright. Sorry for making you guys worried." Naruto continued. "Yes we were worried, but now hearing from you that you are fine, we are fine too." Sai said.

Then suddenly, Sakura remembered about a little present they bought for Naruto in the nick of time. "Naruto," She call the blonde and took out something shiny from her pocket. "This is for you." Sai also remembered about the gift and took out from his pocket. "Yes, here you go." Naruto took them. They were bands. Shiny bands with a small heart shape. They is a couple of words imprinted there which says 'Forever Friends'. Naruto loved it and right away put on. "I love it. Thanks you guys." Then Sakura spoke "It was Sai's idea." Surprised, Naruto looked at him "Really?" He said. Sai simply smile. Naruto was amazed on how much Sai cared about his friends. Naruto then stared at Sakura again after saying thanks.

The duo stared for quite a long but Sakura realized it's too late. "Well I better go home now. Folks must be waiting. See you Naruto." Sakura said and went out. "Yeah, see ya." He replied while he kept starring. But when he turned he saw Sai was too close at him which freaked out Naruto. "What?!" He said then Sai slowly whispered. "Too bad you have small. Otherwise, you would be able to please her with bigger." Naruto quickly blushed. And screamed the hell out "SAI! DON'T TALK STUFF LIKE THAT!" He also turned away from him. "I read in the book that when two people feels so much about each other, their hormones aroused, leading to 'that'. So, while doing 'that', females want to be pleased with bigger balls. So how will you able to please her with those small of yours?" Sai added. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto grabbed him. Right that moment Sakura entered "What happened? I heard your voices down the hall." She asked. Naruto, angered, Sai, smiling, both said "Nothing." Sakura crossed her arms "Stop goofing around. Sai lets go." While Sai was leaving, he waved with a smile but Naruto crossed his arms and humped.

Next day, the teams that was set up for the investigation were all in the Hokage's office. "As expected, he didn't showed up last night. Probably because of tighter security." Yamoto spoke ."He is playing games. I'm telling you." Anko said. Tsunade, now more frustrated, quietly listened the results. Then she finally spoke "Just because he didn't showed up last night doesn't means that's that." She stood up watching her village from the window. "We know. And I assumed that you want us to continue for the next few nights more?" Shikamaru said, hinting everyone in the room about Tsunade's next orders. "You are absolutely correct." The grand daughter of the first Hokage spoke. "You all will continue this for the next few nights. And if still doesn't happen, I will then make my decision. Dismissed!" She ordered and all left.

The investigation team of Shikamaru's and Neji's walked around town. "Man , this is getting boring. I'm having enough of this. And I'm really tired." Ino said. "What can we do? After all, we are ninjas. It's our duty to protect our village." Sakura said. "After all, it's still unbelievable that a intruder like him took nothing from the room of secret scrolls." She added. "Yeah, it's still unbelievable." Neji repeated. "Hey come on you all. What if this is a joke? What if this is some training program, waking up whole night, guarding

tight?" Ino said furiously. "It's no joke, Ino." Shino spoke "By judging their expressions, one can tell this is real." He added. "Agreed. I know Lady Tsunade really well. I have been training under her for more than three years now. I can tell how she is feeling." Sakura replied. "But honestly, I need a break." She added. "Yeah, that is agreeable." Shikamaru said. "Is this Shikamaru I am hearing from?" Ino mocked Nara from behind, with the latter giving her an angry stare.

The teams eventually meets the remaining Konoha 12. "Yo guys! What's up?" Kiba shouted, waving his hand in the air. "Hey you guys, how did the work go?" Ten ten spoke next, making Neji sweat drop "Don't ask, please." Lee came up next "Looks like somebody having a hard time." They all laugh. "Seriously, how things are going?" Ten ten made it clear, she really wanted to hear. "Quite a trouble it was. As expected he didn't showed up." Sai spoke. "Which didn't surprised me." Sakura added. "Due to tighter security?" Choji spoke with mouth full of chips. "Choji! Manners!" Ino shouted. " Sorry." Said Choji after he swallowed. "And to answer your question, yes." Ino added. "We seriously need a break now. We need some rest." Shikamaru added, surprising the rest. "Now don't say it whether it's really me." He added, making others laugh. "How about we all meet outside the village this afternoon?" Lee suggested. "Good idea. I'm in." Ino was first to accept, followed by others.

Afternoon arrived, the mysterious Mask Man almost reached the hidden leaf. While walking, he hid himself as he heard of teen ninjas walking towards his location. "There you all are." He mummers. He then count them, getting 11 the answer. "As expected, he isn't here. I hope I'm not late." He said to himself. He kept hidden, listening to their conversation. "I better be careful, especially for Nara." This Mask Man was very aware of Shikamaru's genius skills. He observed them. As for them while walking, Shikamaru noticed that someone was spying on them. He stared at Ino to get her attention. Ino read everything in his mind and passed down to others. The others gotten aware. "Shoot!" Whispered the Mask Man as he knew they all got aware. "Of course, the Yamanaka lady." She also knows about Yamanaka clan's jutsu. In fact, he knows everyone well.

Just as the Mask Man was about to leave, Kiba's Shadow clone came, kicked him to the ground. As he stood up, he saw he was covered. The Konoha 12 observe his appearance. Normal Ninja outfit beneath a black cloak. His head covered as well while also wearing a mask of Fox. "Naruto Uzumaki, where is he?" He demand to know. "Looks like Madara change his appearance." Ten ten said. "I'm not Madara. He need Naruto for his purpose. I need him for something else. Now, where is Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked again. "Why should we tell you?" Lee said. " Its gotta be this guy who broke in to the room. Get him!" Kiba shouted. They charged. "You kids. You don't know who you dealing with."

The moment attack k came, in a flash he was disappeared, shocking everyone. "What the?" Said surprised Neji. "BYKUGAN!" He searched for him. Akamaru barked with Kiba translating "There he is. Come on Neji couldn't your Bykugan do this much." Kiba laughed in the end but was insulted when saw no on was there. "Really Kiba? Your dog and you nose can do that bad?" Neji mocked back. After that, the next moment, quickly both Neji and Kuba were on ground. "Kiba-kun! Neji-" Hinata cried. but she also was on the ground. Then after their downfall, the Mask Man quickly throw 5 Kunais towards Ino, who reacted late. She was saved by Choji. "Damn he is quick!" She said. "Let me get him." Choji said by using his expend jutsu. He rolled towards the Mask Man. But the latter, using his speed as strength, moved from that position, allowing Choji to crush on trees.

Shikamaru used his possession jutsu, but he couldn't get him. Sakura attacked directly but he just pushed her away. Same he did it with Lee. Had enough, he quickly used a jutsu, which was witnessed by awaking Kiba. The Mask Man used that jutsu to blow everyone off.

"All I asked was where Naruto is? But you replied with a fight. I even warned you not to fight me. I will be back." He disappeared as he sensed that his jutsu caused an alarm to the ANBU. The young 11 slowly recovered. They just quite couldn't get him. He was too quick. Kiba stood up, deep in thoughts about the jutsu. "Kiba-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked but Kiba replied with harsh "Do i look like I'm okay?" Hinata stepped back. "Kiba!" Shouted Ten ten. "What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked. "What's wrong? Did you just saw what he did?!" Kiba shouted. "Look, we know we are disappointed too. He was pretty strong so expect jutsus like that." Shikamaru said. "No you don't understand!" Kiba said. "What do we don't understand? What are you even try to say?" Neji shouted, demanding to the answer. "Because that Jutsu was Rasingan!" Kiba revealed.

The Konoha 11 were in shock. "Impossible! Only Naruto can create Rasengan." He argued. "Yeah and besides Naruto, only Master Jiraiya was able to create and don't start about Mask man being Master Jiraiya." Ino said. "I saw it with my own eyes. You gotta believe me." Kiba said. But then Shikamaru spoke "All I wanted was to get rest. Take a break. (Sign) Could this day get any worse?" He spoke as the rest wondered with ANBU approaching them.

Well there you have it. The third chapter of 'The Jinchuriki's two face. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Notes here, first of all, about that sex joke which Sai says, it was my first time writing such stuff like that. I know size doesn't matter. Sorry if it is weird.

Second, please forgive me about the fighting scenes. I'm a bad writer on fighting scenes. Oh and how do you like Mask Man's mysteries? Also as said on top, I want to write my stories clearer so you all can understand.

Well see you next time. Goodbye -Cricstar07


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is back from the latest chapter of 'Jinchuriki's Two Face'. Today's scenario will be followed by what happen last time. Now in this, Konoha 12 will be asked several questions by ANBU and the Hokage. This will be followed by end of flashback to present Konoha 12 (leaving out Sakura, whose fight scene will also be included afterwards). I kinda screw this story with mixed flashbacks and present. I will try my best to clear it and please don't bash me. I admit I'm not a good writer. But I will do everything just to please you all.

Alright, all set for this chapter. Enjoy!

 **The Jinchuriki's two face**

Chapter 4: Suspecting the Blonde

Tsunade and ANBU quickly arrived after hearing a big boom sound. They saw Shikamaru, Kiba and the rest of the konoha 12 on ground, in thoughts, deep thoughts. Kiba in particular, a man who has a strength of speed, strength of quick intelligence, strength of power hitting and mostly which confuses everyone, the strength of Rasengan. All of them know that only Naruto is the only Shinobi in the whole shinobi world who is capable of creating the Rasengan. Then how can the other guy can create? It was impossible that Naruto was him. No, no way. He is in the hospital, who was admitted for slight recovery. But as the days passed, his health, instead of recovery, fell more ill. And was taking more rest than usually he does whenever he gets admitted in the hospital.

Then there was a security alert, breaking into the secret scroll rooms and taking nothing. A warning was that? Surely, this mysterious mask man who didn't turned out to be Madara is a real threat now. And, by looking at the scenes taken in past 4 days, this has got to be connected with the mask man. The question is, what is he plotting?

These were the thoughts Tsunade had after hearing the full story from the Konoha 12. She was shocked to hear about Rasengan. Sure Naruto was the only one. Also, let us not forget that Kakashi can too create some of bit. But that doesn't concern him. Tsunade, as the Hokage of the hodden leaf, had to take serious action, otherwise her duty as the Hokage might come to downfall. Tsunade thought about it and then made her final decision what must be done under situation like this.

"Inform everyone that there will be no contacts between Konoha and rest of the Nation. There will be no trade, no selling, not even the people going outside for vacation. This will lead up to at least a month. Or not until this case is solved. Inform the rest of the nations through the messenger Hawks." She announced. Hearing this statement, the Konoha 12 were shocked about her decisions. Sakura stood up and asked "Lady Tsunade, pardon me but, are you applying Martial Law?" Others raised eyebrows too. "Yes. I am applying Martial law." Tsunade cleared. She signaled the ANBU to leave at once and informed the others. She then look back at her young shinobis, staring at her. "This is for the best for all of us, including Naruto." She said and left.

Flashback ends (For those who don't know, this was a flashback from the 2nd chapter. We are back to current scene)

After remembering all these, Sakura spotted an Akatsuki symbol, and when look closely, it was him. She found Madara. 'Now you will pay' she thought as anger ran through her whole body. She had enough. She couldn't stand to see her friend suffering more. She charged at him, shouting "MADARA!"

Elsewhere, the remaining Konoha 12 were informed by Ino that Sakura went out to fight Madara alone. The group quickly were on their way. "She has lost her mind or what? What is she thinking?" Tenten asked. "Probably because it involves Naruto. He has been captured for attempting an assassination. I don't think it wasn't him. He would never do that." Neji said. "Neither do I. And it is cleared that Madara has something to do with it." Shikamaru said. "What about the other mask man? Wasn't his fault this as well?" Kiba asked. "We will deal with him later. But right now, we gotta stop Sakura before she kills herself. She is no match for him. None of us all." Shino said.

"Agh!" Sakura moaned as she fell down the ground. "You already know you are weak. Why still fight me?" Madara asked as he came near. Sakura didn't reply. She stood up and fought but she just couldn't find any way to get him. She missed not once, but many chances she got yet she couldn't get him. In the end, the old Uchiha punched her at her face, knocking her out. Blood was dipping down from her mouth. She was terribly injured.

She watched Madara as he approached her. "Is this all of Naruto? Is it?" He asked but no reply came from the pink haired Konoichi. "Of course it is. You just couldn't stand to see him suffer. Well, he is a Jinchuriki. And I believe he will destroy everything. We will, later be on my side. Wait and watch." He said. Sakura got angry and forces herself to fight. But right the moment she stood up, Madara didn't spared her. He smashed her right in her chest, causing her to fall unconscious. "Hmp! Foolish child!" He said while picking up a branch of tree and almost stabbed her, but was stopped by Shino's termites.

"Oh great! They arrived. No matter." He said and he disappeared before another attack happens. "HE IS GETTING AWAY!" Shouted Choji. "Get him!" Kiba command. but "Forget about him, get over here!" Ino stopped them as she saw her best friend lying unconscious. "Sakura!" Tenten and Hinata said. The boys came around as well. Ino check her and can hear her heart beat. 'Oh thank goodness!' Ino thought. She started to unzip her toppers to heal the scars and injuries but then realized the boys were standing there. "Alright you boys. Turn your faces away!" She ordered them. "And no peeking!" Tenten warned.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said while turning his face away. Ino unzipped Sakura's cloths and was worried about her condition the way she was beaten up. "Sakura you dumb forehead! Who told you to go out alone?" Ino slowly said. Sakura's chest was red, blood were dripping from her mouth. Her condition was bad. "She only did this for Naruto." Ten ten said. "I know." Ino replied. "But she shouldn't have gone off like that. At least she should have informed us." She added. "Lets carry her back to the village." Hinata said to the duo. Ino covered Sakura up and carried her. "Come on guys lets move!" Ino called out. "Is she alright?" Lee asked. "Yes she is. But the condition is back. We have to take back to Lady Tsunade for recover." Tenten replied to him.

As they all were walking back, they all had Naruto in their heads. They all remembered how Naruto was suspected.

Flashback (One last time then we will come back to current scenes.)

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Naruto shouted in surprised. "Quite Naruto. This is a hospital. And yes, she did." Sakura replied to the blonde. "But but, what about the other nations?" He asked. "They are informed. The most important is our village." Shikamaru replied. "Besides, you should have seen how that guy fought." Kiba added.

Naruto thought. Rasengan user? No way. It was really surprising fir him. "Anything else that gave clues about this dude?" The blonde asked. "No nothing else. I tried with my insects. But i couldn't get anything." Shino replied. The room was quite. Why? He asked himself. First him. Then his friends. Next the while village? Something must be done. But before Naruto could say anything, he felt dizzy. "Naruto?" His friends said in unison. "I'm fine. I just need a little rest, that's all. Don't worry." He told them. It was night time after all. So tired he was. The gang left and let him to rest. They were still worried.

In the other four Nation, all of them were shocked about Konoha's martial law. Since the war was approaching, how can a nation would cut off ties with other nations just like that? Surely, there is got to be a reason behind. "I'm leaving. Things look pretty suspicious. There is got to be a reason behind." Garaa said to his siblings as he was preparing for the journey. "I was going to see him anyways as i heard that he is unwell." He added. "Be careful. And good luck with the Hokage." Konkuro said.

In the land of Lightning, Bee was ready to go, despite nos from Raikage Aei. "Naruto is unwell, that's what I heard." Bee to Gyuko. "A Jinchruriki in need is a Jinchuriki indeed!" Bee shouted. "Bee, don't you think your brother wont like the idea?" The Eight tails asked. "Doesn't matter. Friends are important. And I'm going and now one can stop me!" Bee said and jumped out of the window.

Back at Konoha, Naruto was struggling while asleep. He keep hearing voices _'Lets go. Lets go and enjoy.'_ Naruto just can put it together. He heard other voices. But could hear it clearly. Suddenly, Naruto felt pain in chest and in brain. He struggled. The heart beat monitor started to run faster as his heart beat faster. Then there was complete silence. And Naruto felt he was dead as he could move his body. But it was weird. If he had died, why he can feel? What is happening? He couldn't put it at all. Then the heart beat was heard again as well as the monitor. But Naruto wasn't Naruto. He disappeared.

The next day, rampage happened. Everyone were at the center of Konoha, where the blast took place. Tsunade was pretty disappointed that, despite ordering every single person were not allowed to get in or out of Konoha, still the intruder managed to blast things off. The doubts was only one now. The intruder is in the village. The investigation team took huge. Then Sakura and Sai, while investigating, saw something that blow their heads. "Sai!" She called and both stared at a bracelet, which said 'Best friends forever!'. Both of them stated at each other. There is no way that could be Naruto's.

"We better hide this." Sakura said. But just before she could, the ANBU spotted them. "Will you inform this to the Hokage or shall I say to her?" Both of them couldn't resist. They told Tsunade. "But I'm sure that its not Naruto's." Sai said in the end. "It better be not. Otherwise those two will be ready to rusticate Naruto fro! the village or, will be happy to kill him." Tsunade told them after she leaned closed towards them.

Sakura and Sai rushed to the Hospital and went to Naruto's room. He was awake, reading a book, which was weird. "Oh hey guys. Whats up?" Naruto said in clear voice, as he is fine. Way healthier than ever. "Naruto," Sakura started "Where is the bracelet we gave you as a gift?" She asked. "Oh its gotta be here." Naruto said. Sakura and Sai felt a bit relieved but the way Naruto was searching, caused both of them to be worried. "Naruto? Is this yours?" Sai said, holding the present up towards. Naruto stared at it. And, since he couldn't find it, accepted that it was his. "Are you sure?" Sai said. "Sakura, lets search." Sai said.

After minutes of searching more than three times, it was confirmed that it was his. "But why ate you guys keep asking? I know I can be careless, I'm sorry. But what is exactly going on?" Naruto asked. Since he was confused. Then both Sakura and Sai told him what happened. But unknown to them, an ANBU was hearing the conversation. Once they were done, the cop quickly informed the higher ups. "So this is the scene." The old man said. "Call Tsunade! Looks like we got a bingo!" The old woman said. The starting of Naruto's false accusations begins.

Alright folks there you have it. The latest chapter. Since i got nothing much to say, I leave it right here. Hope you enjoy. I know its not a cool story but i will continue my job. Cheers. - **Cricstar07**


End file.
